The Way Things Are
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Master and Servant AU! Hermione wished things were different.


**Title:** The Way Things Are  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione, Lucius/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** infidelity  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 720  
 **Summary:** Master and Servant AU! Hermione wished things were different.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Lucius Malfoy - Gold - Write about Lucius Malfoy.

 **If You Date Challenge:** Prompt Used - Moonstruck

 **The OTP AU! Competition III:** AU Used - Different Social Status

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Matching Accessory Pack

* * *

Hermione stared at her Master through lowered eyes. She would never admit it to the other servant girls, but she was always struck by his beauty. His blond hair shown like the moon, and she knew many of the girls were jealous of the lusciousness of it.

She licked her bottom lip as his gaze turned to her. Her cheeks heated up under the intensity of the look, and she wondered what he was thinking about. Was he remembering the last time they were together? Or maybe he was thinking about the next time they would get to be alone in a room that held a bed.

When his wife – perfect, blonde Narcissa Malfoy – walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, Hermione averted her gaze. She ignored the pain in her heart, knowing he would be most likely spending the night in his wife's bed instead of with Hermione.

She had no reason to be jealous. Narcissa was his wife, and Hermione was the other woman. The mistress. The dirty secret. She knew it was wrong to want Lucius, her Master, to herself, but she couldn't help the feelings she had developed for him. They had begun when he first touched her with gentleness and desire, and they had only grown with each private meeting since then.

When they were alone, Hermione could almost pretend that her Master loved her, but the reality was always smashed to smithereens when his side of the bed was cold the next morning.

With a jealous heart, she watched her Master and his wife, and she wished that things were different. Maybe if they had been born during a different time, she and her Master would have been able to publically declare their relationship without any repercussions. Or maybe, he would still choose the perfect, blonde princess that was his Narcissa.

At least now, Hermione knew he really didn't have a choice, so it saved herself from a much bigger heartbreak. Hermione was born into servitude; there was no way out for her. And Lucius Malfoy was of the elite. Rich and socially revered. He could never soil himself with a servant.

She had to put her dreams away. She had to lock them up and throw away the key. She and her Master would never have anything more than stolen time, and maybe it was time she ended whatever their relationship was before it destroyed her. She might have already fallen in love with him, but hopefully, if she stopped the relationship now, the feelings would fade.

She knew her Master would fight her on it, but all she had to do was threaten to expose him, and he would let her quietly go.

The next time they were alone, she'd tell him.

It was almost a week later when her Master – _'He liked to be called Lucius in private,'_ her mind reminded her – dragged her into a bedroom. It was in the left wing which was only used when the Manor had guests.

"Lucius," she gasped between kisses. "Stop! We need to talk!"

Lucius paused but only to hold her cheeks between his hands. "I can't. I missed you so much; I need to feel you."

Her body heated up in response to his whispered confession, and she knew she couldn't deny him anything.

As their lips crashed together, and his hands hurriedly removed her servant garb, Hermione came to a realization. She would never end this farce of a relationship with Lucius. She was too in love with him to ever say goodbye to it. She would always wish for more, but she knew she would accept whatever crumbs he gave her.

As she returned his kisses with equal passion, she finally accepted the fact that this was going to be her life for as long as Lucius wanted it. Only when he said they were done would Hermione be finished with him.

She was pushed onto the bed, and Lucius's comfortable weight settled on top of her. She closed her eyes, hating herself for how easily she gave in to him but knowing there was nothing she could do to change it when both her heart and body wanted it. Her mind would just have to get in line and accept things the way they were.


End file.
